Death,Water and   Love
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: What happens when Hades's daughter and Poseidon's son go to the same camp. Sha'll they fall in love or try to kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Percy and Annabeth are in this. Sorry If they seem Oc.

Raven's POV

I woke up to the sight of my brother in a towel. "Please put on some pants on." I said getting up from my bunk."Okay." Devon said walking back to the bathroom we shared. "Idiot." I mumered putting on some dark wash jeans and a purple blouse with ruffles.

I pulled my charcoal colored hair into a a half ponytail."Is this better." Devon said coming in wearing blue jeans with a bunch of rips in them. "Kinda just put a shirt on and meet me at breakfast." I said leaving him. Devon is my older brother by two years, but I'm still the cabin leader since I've been here longer.

I sat at Hades's table across the room from Maggie, my best friend and Zeus's daughter. "Maggie, what up." I yelled across the table. "Nothing much how about you." She yelled back laughing at my randomness.

Devon sat down with his pancakes and orange juice. "So have you already got the hots for the new guy." He asked drowning his pancakes in syrup. "What new guy?" I asked looking around. He pointed to the Hermes's table to a guy with brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"His name is Jason and he's underterminded at the moment." Devon said going back to his emo look. "Okay uh thanks." I said walking over to the Hermes table. "Hey so I guess your the newbie everybody's talking about." I said being friendly. People from other tables gasped I was being nice. He didn't even look up from what ever he was eating. Michael was sitting by Jason and said " Oh hey Jason this is one of my friends Raven daughter of Hades." Everyone gasped again no one ever said the word Hades and daughter.

"Oh well hi I guess." He mumbled. I went back to the table and sulked. "So I heard it went horrible." Devon laughed throwing away his left overs. " Shut up." I said smacking him on the arm. Maggie came over and sat with us. A little about Maggie, she's daughter of Zeus but we're the best of friends. Percy is also one of the friends of Maggie. I never liked Percy. He's cocky and doesn't realize how lucky he is.

He has a mother and a warm home if he wants to go back to the mortal relm. My mother had died in the hospital after I was born. I was thinking about this when he showed us at our table. "What do you want Shamu?" I asked not really caring. "Oh shut up Corpsie." He retorted telling us about this new camper. Aparently there is a cabin leader meeting this afternoon. "I wish I could so barbeque you." I said as Percy left.

"Raven, your hands." Maggie scolded dipping them in a bowl of water. I looked at my hands they were holding fire balls. "Honestly, you need to get a handle on that." Maggie said as we walked to the ampitheater. "I'm trying, just every time I see him I want to just ring his little neck." I explained. "Raven, the lyric sheet." Maggie said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down the song Defiying Gravity lyric sheet was burnt to a crisp. "Luna, do you have another." I asked interupted by Luna handing me a sheet.

We practiced the song and many others until it was dinner time. Today was Capture the flag day. The teams were Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin. Apollo had Hades,Athena,Zeus,Demeter and Hepheastus. Ares's had the Hermes, Dionysus,and the rest. I was by the other side where Devon could get the flag. He'd turn into the shadows steal the flag while I distract the guards by picking fights.

I decided to pick one on the new guy. I ran after him and said "Come fight me like a man." He turned around and whipped his sword out. I deflected every swipe. I slashed the sword toward his arm and legs. I used his strength against him and sent his sword flying into the water. My tip of the sword was at his neck. I looked around to see Devon. He put on the ski hat and got the flag. "Surrender or die, newbie." I said as Devon ran back as fast as he could.

I heard the screams and hollers. "Raven, let him go he's already hurt." Percy said pulling out riptide. I swung the sword around letting him go. He walked but fell into the water. A blue,green trident appeared over his head. " Aw looks like Shamu has a brother named Pony boy." I said like I was talking to a baby. "Raven, shut up you've already proved your self to be a huge donkey butt." Percy retorted helping his newly claimed brother out of the water.

Jason's POV  
"Mark my words Jason, you sha'll die soon." Raven said being held back by Maggie, and Devon. "Well I have an enemy." I said to my new brother Percy as he helped me get my stuff into the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Percy and Annabeth are in this. Sorry If they seem Oc.

Jason's POV  
"Hey Percy, why does Raven hate me?" I asked wanting to know why she almost killed me. "Uh it could be because she's the queen bee at this camp and you barely said hi to her." Percy said honestly. "Wait wouldn't Maggie be the queen bee since her dad's Zeus." I questioned his logic. "No Maggie's pretty shy, while Raven will tell you straight up if she doesn't like you." Percy explained. "Okay well where is she now I want to talk to her." I said walking out the door.

"Try the ampitheater." I heard as I closed the door. I walked to her cabin and knocked on the door. "What do you want, squirt." A huge guy said with black spikey hair falling in his eyes. "Where's Raven?" I asked sure this was her cabin. "I'm Devon her half brother and why do you need her?" He asked looking at me like I was a bug. "Just want to find out why she hates me." I said walking back.

"Oh that's simple,she hates you because you threaten her spot light." Devon explained walking outside. "What how do I?" I asked interupted by Devon saying "You're the famous Percy Jackson's brother, and you have a mother if you want to go back home." He said assuming I have a mother. "Is that really why she hates me." I said confused. " She doesn't like Percy either if it makes you happy." Devon said walking with me to the entract to the ampitheater.

I saw Raven and Maggie on the stage. They were singing something about Defiying Gravity or something. I was in amazment at the end of the song. Raven had most of the song as a solo and the last part you have to hold the note forever. She bowed and went over to a guitar. "Now let's kick it country style." She said tuning the guitar. They sighed but I heard they promised her this once a week that they'd sing four country songs while she and some other guy play guitar.

They played a lot of songs I'd never heard before. The sing was great but the guitar playing was wow. I could tell Raven was more talented at the guitar than the other guy but she wasn't out staging him. "That was great." I said as she came off stage. " Why are you here Pony boy?" She said climbing down from the stage. "Nothing just walking around." I said walking away from her and to Maggie.

"Uh Maggie, one question why does Raven hate me?" I asked thinking she'd know. "She dislikes a lot of people but it could be cause you reminder her of her ex boy friend." She said walking back to Raven and another guy with brown messy hair. "Derek, what's up my home skillet biscuit." Raven said trying to look like a rapper. "It's good, how you doin shawty?" He said the same way.

Maggie was laughing to where she'd die. "How's my baby." Derek said leaning into Maggie. I looked at Raven she was making gagging noises ruining the mood. Derek looked up at Raven and said " I'm gonna set you up with a guy." Raven shook her head making her black hair swirling in the air. " Paul no, Brad no, how about Jason." Derek said motioning for me to come over.

I shook my head. He nodded and moved the whole group to where I was standing. "Hi." She said trying to be nice. "Uh hi Raven, what do you want." I said be harsh. "Oh nothing just wanting to talk to someone." She said sitting on a foldable chair. "I'm sorry about the whole saying you'd die soon." Raven said drumming her fingers on the chair. "Oh no worrys I guess you didn't really kill me." I said trying to get away.

"Why exactly do you hate me,again." I asked wanting to know the real answer. "You remind me so much of Chuck,and it didn't go well." She said not wanting to go into it. "What did Chuck do to you?" I said a little afraid of who this Chuck was. She pulled up her sleeve to show me little marks on her arm. "He did that to you." I said amazed that anyone would do that to Raven. She looked away for a second then looked me in the face and said "You tell anyone I'll gut you like a fish."

I looked at her eyes she was and Derek left. Raven was walking back to her cabin. I decided to follow. Devon was no where in sight. "Raven, are you okay." I said opening the door. She was sitting on a chair that was completely made of bones. It was a replica of her fathers. Two of the chairs sat side by side. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes. "Why are you in here, pony boy." She said half- heartedly.

I thought for a second. Why did I come in to Hades cabin. "Uh Raven how hard would you hit me if I said I liked you."I asked grabbing at my sheild. "I wouldn't hurt you at all. Devon on the other hand might." She said pointing behind me. I turned around in the shadow of the Greek fire I could see Devon's face. He looked very mad. His eyes grew darker until they reached black. I had seen those eyes on one person and that was Raven when she nearly killed me.

"Wait, Jason do you like me?" She asked coming between me and Devon. I thought for a moment and said " I like you a lot."


End file.
